fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Gwardia Valmiry i Jake'a/@comment-5950427-20160413074223
Sporej wielkości dom o kremowej barwie, otoczony ogródkiem, który służył jedynie ozdobie. - Ciekawy początek, tylko czemu ja przeczytałam ogórkiem? OGÓRKIEM?! Otoczony ogórkiem xD. Dobra idę, dalej czytać. - Dobry panie Roger! W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie burknięcie; A byłem burmistrzem. - No, no. Roger upadłeś nisko! Pod stopami Miltonów. Hehe. Ale to nawet zabawne. Dobra, dalej. -No już Szarik. - powiedziała, śmiejąc się. - Make up mi zmyjesz... Nawet z make up'em,wyglądasz jak potwór! Asia, to nie była ja tylko Lysanne! Szarik polubił by się z Shu. -Kolejna? - burknął Scott. - A tej co dzisiaj? Borsuk cię obsikał? No, nie! On po prostu dowalił. Lałam ze śmiechu dobre, dziesięć minut. Pokręciła bezradnie głową, biorąc w ręce drugą, łudząco podobną do niej samej lalkę barbie. -No skoro nalegasz... Czy oni będą się bawić lalkami? O.O Chociaż, Scott w przyszłości, będzie wiedział jak bawić się z córką. Tymczasem, tyranka wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie, popijała herbatę z białej, porcelanowej filiżanki, siedząc na fotelu agentów. Serio? Drugi Slenderman! XD On też tak popija herbatę w porcelanie. -Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Propozycje, powiadasz? ( ͡°﻿ ͜ʖ ͡°) -Mówiłaś, że nie dopuścisz do rozlewu krwi! - wrzasnęła metyska. Zależy jakiej krwi? xD Trochę jak Jeff The Killer. Dobra, czytam dalej. Przez dłuższą chwilą śmiała się jak opętana, po czym natychmiast spoważniała. Opętani, ludzię są spoko. Bardzo mi przypomina Laughing jack'a. To chyba dobrze,nie? Brakuje tylko cukierków z trutką. -Daleko jeszcze? - zapytała. Tak,daleko! Cały osioł, ze Shreka. -Niedługo. - odparł szybko. - Pilnuj reszty, jak znowu zgubimy Victora i Petera, to nas rodzice do domu nie wpuszczą. Czyżby, mój ukochany Węgier i jego bratenek Polak? -Im szybciej nauczą się walczyć, tym lepiej dla nich. - odpowiedział szybko. - A jeżeli zginą, no to cóż.. Trudno, życie. Bosz, co za siostra. Dowaliła, aż ja ją zaraz zamorduje. -Czy to są barwy UPA?! -niemalże wrzasnęła, odskakując do tyłu. Na nazwa to chyba jest specjalnie. Brakuje tylko jednej literki na początku. Literki D. I by wyszło DUPA ( ͡°﻿ ͜ʖ ͡°) U jego stóp leżały martwe ciała. Mamusiu, boję się. -Daleko jeszcze? - zapytał Ferb, gdy Loren prowadziła go po schodach. Mamy, kolejnego osła ze Shreka. Yey, ten entuzjazm. Nie myśląc długo, zaciągnął za sobą Loren i zamknął je za sobą. Dylan nawet ich nie zauważył. -Co ty robisz?! - wrzasnęła, gdy spadła na nią miotła. - Dylan będzie nas szukać! -Tak, bo jesteś dla niego taka ważna, że bez ciebie nigdzie nie pójdzie. Ferb i Loren, sami.. Oni sami, zamknięci. ( ͡°﻿ ͜ʖ ͡°) Wychylił się bardziej by jej dosięgnąć. Już prawie.. Prawie ją ma... Moźe mi ktoś powiedzieć, czemu mi przyszło do głowy, że on ją prawie maca? :___: -Zostaliście przyjęci do Gwardii Valmiry i Jake'a, kowboje! - oznajmiła dziobaczyca. - Cieszycie się? Tak! Cieszymy się! Zostaliśmy przyjęci! -Durna ta nazwa. - oznajmił. - Żadne z nas się nie przyłączy. -Ale nikt się was nie pyta o zdanie. - wtórował mu Jake. - Po prostu należycie.. I tyle. Samaś, żeś jesteś durna, mi się na nazwa podoba! -Jedna, wielka, patologiczna rodzina! - zawołała raz jeszcze, ściskając mocniej agenta. Tak, jesteśmy wielką patologiczną, kochającą się rodziną. Więc tak, opowiadanie świetne. Trochę się pośmiałam, trochę byłam przerażona. Żart, z tym przerażona. Oraz trochę smutna. Współczuje Amy :< Biedulka. Scott! Żeby taki być w stosunku. (Stosunku ( ͡°﻿ ͜ʖ ͡°) ) do młodszej siostry! Byś się wstydził! Właśnie widać, że najlepszym przyjacielem człowieka jest pies. Mało wątku było o Miltonach. A szkoda. Jak będą błędy to wybacz, pisałam na lekcji z telefonu. Czekam na kolejny odcinek, tak jak Czarny Kot, czeka na Biedronkę. Daje Ci... .... .... .... .... .... .... Mocne 8/10